Victims of Fate
by Lizzie B
Summary: Somethings are just meant to be, even if people don't want them to be. A drabble inspired romance for the other pair of MCS detectives. LoganBarek.
1. Fools For Love

Author's Note: So, this is a drabble series, but it's also not… I should explain, lol. All the drabbles in this will follow each other in a series to tell one coherent story. It's just a little something different drabble wise for my little contribution to Logan/Barek shipping.

Victims of Fate

Prologue

Prompt: Fool for Love

Carolyn Barek wanted out of the FBI more than she wanted to take her next breath. Mike Logan wanted off Staten Island so bad he was wondering how much explosives he would need to blow it up. They had the same problem and oddly enough the same solution.

James Deakins was looking for a pair of detectives smart enough to take the load off his best pair of detectives. He just happened to find exactly what he need when he teamed up two detectives looking for a way out.

Together Logan and Barek would break high profile cases, butt heads on over opinions and find something beyond partners.

Things are not always what they seem. When you least expect it wonderful things can happen. Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same. Clichés are cliché for a reason.


	2. Deceit

Author's Note: So, while inspired by drabbles these are going to be a little longer than I would normally drabble. They're also going to mostly revolve around the murder of an intern and some lovely personal moments. I guess I'm writing a case file? Lol.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter One

Prompt: Deceit

---------

He wasn't lying the night he invited her to his apartment. No, Mike Logan figured out pretty shortly after the seemingly off handed comment left his mouth he meant it all too seriously. And there was his problem. He and Barek were just at the stage in a new partnership where trust was becoming easy. They were starting to pick up a rhythm when working together. Interrogations were going smoother and cases were going easier. And here he was thinking with his Johnson. Yeah, Logan, what a way to start your career in Major Case, he mentally snorted.

"Hey," The source of his current problem called from her desk, "We got a case."

"Anything interesting?" He asked, a little to happy to look up from his paper work to focus his attention on her.

"Intern for the Mayor's office was found in her apartment."

"You sure they want us working this? The Mayor's office isn't exactly my biggest fan," Mike said, even as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Well, the uniform on scene said the vic had your business card in her wallet." That caused Mike to pause and frown. He'd tried to think of the last time he gave a woman, any woman, who wasn't related to a case. Frankly, he's got nothing, but he can see Barek's already thinking about how the woman got his card. She's his partner, she's there for when he hands out cards and she's already figured he passed it to the vic at a bar. Yup, that play boy image is biting him in the ass right now. Good thing it also provides a really good cover for any sort of slip he might make.

"Meet any pretty interns lately?" She asked, while putting her own jacket on.

"You mean besides Sherry in filing?" He jokes, making her smile. Pretty sad when he'll spend all day working for just one smile, "Maybe she got my card from someone else."

"Well, guess we'll just have to see," Barek said easily, but Logan still caught the under current of doubt. Yeah, it was definitely a good thing he never planned on slipping up again or else this might actually hurt.


	3. Vendetta

Author's Note: You know, a drabble series where everything follows a coherent story line is quite an interesting challenge. I'm tempted to do this again with maybe Elliot/Olivia since I've been ignoring my SVU muse for awhile now. Ooo, I could do one with Munch, since I love Munch! Oh, and thank you all your nice reviewers. I agree that there's not enough really goog Logan/Barek out there.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Two

Prompt: Vendetta

---------

"Angry," Detective Carolyn Barek whispered to herself, "Very angry." She was stating the obvious, but it was the first thing she noticed when walking into the apartment of Molly Gregory. Furniture was over turned, blood splatter dotted most of the walls and in the center of it all lay a body. For a moment, Barek felt her stomach turn and her heart reach for the murdered girl. Molly as hers now, to take care of and get justice for and she would do just that.

"Poor girl," Mike Logan said softly before he walked past her and went to talk with a CSU tech. Barek blinked in surprise. Logan didn't express sympathy for victims easily. She remembered the card and wondered if this girl was more than a random victim.

Shaking away the thought, Barek headed for the ME, who was standing hands on hips over the body. It was a little tradition she and Logan had developed. One would take the CSU boys and the other would talk with the ME.

"Beaten to death. Your doer used his bare hands." Rodgers said without preamble, "And very recently. She's just coming out of rigor. Found this stuff in her pockets." Rodgers held out an evidence bag which Barek cradled in her palm.

"Dispatch said they found Logan's card," Barek said, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder towards her partner.

"Wallet was on the floor, one of the CSU techs has it undoubtedly. Once I get her cleaned up, I'll be able to tell you more."

"Thanks Rodgers," Barek said, stepping away and studying the scene. Her partner stepped away from the tech he was talking to and stood next to her. He had that annoying habit, standing next to or slightly behind her, and way too close. Barek liked her space and Logan like to invade it.

"No forced entry, tech says the attack started pretty much as soon as the guy got in the door and she went down right where she is. This guy didn't kid around. He came here to kill her."

"And to make it hurt," Barek agreed, "He probably hit her across the face first, stunned her so she couldn't fight back and then went to work."

"My guess, somebody didn't want this girl to talk. So, feel like visiting the Mayor's office?"


	4. The Working Stiff

Author's Note: I swear there will be more romance coming up. There just hasn't been much call for it lately, lol. Though I think I know where I'm going with this case wise and I think you people are going to like it. Or at least think it's clever, lol.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Three

Prompt: The Working Stiff

---------

"His honor wasn't too pleased with us showing up," Mike Logan reported to his captain. Deakins looked stern and a little annoyed.

"He wasn't too pleased with Mike," Carolyn corrected, "He had to leave the room to get the mayor to talk. He didn't even know Gregory, apparently she didn't rank on his radar."

"And what about you?" Deakins raised an eyebrow at Mike, "How do you know her?"

Mike shrugged, "Can't tell you that. I don't think we met her during a case. And she's not exactly my type."

"Mike, you don't have a type," Carolyn snorted.

"Well, find out how she got your card because when IAB gets a wind of this, they're going to have a field day." Mike nodded as he got up from the wall he was leaning against and headed for his desk. He wanted that mystery solved too. In photo's Molly Gregory was an attractive college kid, short curly brown hair and a big smile. Mike was dead sure he'd never met her before. So, if he didn't give her his card, maybe someone else had.

"Hey, Barek, you got her address book?"

"Yeah," She walked over with the requested evidence and leaned against his desk, "You have something?"

"Maybe," He muttered, starting to flip through the pages. "Ah ha! Look, Murphy's."

"Murphy's? The bar near your apartment?" Barek leaned closer over his shoulder.

"Yeah, ten bucks, that's where she got my card. I leave them with the owner just in case his waitresses need some help."

Barek looked surprised, "That's…really nice Mike."

Mike shrugged, a little embarrassed to have his good deed revealed, "Yeah well, they sneak me free food, so it's a fair trade. It's noon, perfect time to hit a bar, don't you think?" Barek just rolled her eyes in response.


	5. Law

Author's Note: I feel Logan/Barek inspired, lol. I think I've been spending way too much time scouring the web for good Logan/Barek stuff and have come up empty. It's kinda a shame this pair never got a chance to take off. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Four

Prompt: Law

---------

"Yeah, I know her, Mikey. Her older sister used to waitress here," Dan, the owner of Murphy's slid the photo of Molly Gregory back to Mike, "You got that bastard of an ex-boyfriend's parole revoked, remember?"

"What was her name?" Mike tucked the photo back into his jacket pocket.

"Jill, yeah, Jill. She moved back to Ohio a little whiles after you helped her."

"Has Molly been in lately?" Barek asked, leaning on the bar.

Dan thought about it for a minute then nodded his head, "Couple of days ago, asked for you card. Said she remembered you helped out her sister, and thought maybe you could help her out too."

Mike frowned, Molly hadn't called him after getting his card and apparently she'd had it in her possession for awhile. What had stopped her? Better yet, who had stopped her?

"She say why she needed Detective Logan's help?"

"Not to me, but she started talking with some woman about ya," Dan grinned, "I don't know how you do it, Mikey."

"Irish charm," Mike answered distractedly, "Any guys approach her?"

"Naw, just talked with this other woman for awhile then took off."

"You know this other woman's name?"

"She comes in every now and then, but I've never caught her name."

"Hey, she comes in again, you give me a call, okay?"

"Sure thing Mikey, long as you bring this beauty back with you." Dan winked at Barek who rolled her eyes. Together they walked out of the bar and headed back to 1PP.

"How long have you been helping out down on their luck waitresses?" Barek asked after a few minutes of driving in silence.

"Needed something to do so Staten Island wouldn't drive me nuts," Mike said with a careless shrug.

"It's a nice thing to do Mike." Mike shrugged carelessly, but the compliment was going to get him through the rest of the day.


	6. Dinning Out

Author's Note: Okay, more case building with hints of romance…if you look closely…ish. So, it's more case file right now than anything else, I swear I'll get to the romance eventually!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Five

Prompt: Dinning Out

---------

With steaming boxes of cheap Chinese food between them, Logan and Barek studied copies of Molly Gregory's address book, phone calls and daily planner with a map of the five boroughs pinned to the cork board.

"Well, she had dinner with someone named Amelia the night before she died," Barek muttered, "Doesn't say where they went though."

"ME will have a list of her stomach contents," Mike said through a mouthful of beef lo mien. "Hopefully she ate something fancy and not from a hot dog stand."

Barek smiled slightly, "That report would be helpful. Wonder what's taking so long."

Mike shrugged, "Morgue's probably backed up."

"Well, we do know she never called you," Barek frowned, "What could have changed her mind?"

"Better question is who changed her mind," Mike leaned forward and studied the map, "She worked for the mayor, not that far from here and she never bothers to come see me. She's at the bar near my apartment, and the same thing. Never calls either. Something spooked this girl."

"Not use to having your Irish charm fail?" Barek joked, and got a strained smile in response. It worried her. Something about this case was bothering Mike enough to effect his joking nature.

"You're thinking about Watkins," Barek guessed, "You think she's trying to get you into trouble with IAB."

"Girl's found beaten to death with my card in her wallet. She let her attacker in and apparently trusted whoever he was. I'm a cop with a temper, who's to say I didn't kill her?"

"The evidence doesn't even point to you," Barek made a sweeping gesture to all the paper spread out between them, "If Watkins wanted to set you up, she would have at least waited until the girl contacted you. We need to find who Amelia is."

"Any Amelia's on the luds?" Mike asked, though he still looked haunted. Barek mentally frowned. She much preferred her partner joking with her, even if she did roll her eyes and tell him to shut up.

"I checked, no Amelia, but there is an unlisted cell phone," Barek slid the sheet of numbers over to Mike, "She called that number a lot after getting your card. The cell phone was purchased from a 7/11 in Queens."

"Guess we're taking a drive then."


	7. New York Minute

Author's Note: More care file stuff. I swear since the first chapter I haven't had anything romantic. I need to work on that. Well, here's hoping at least some of you are here for the case!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Six

Prompt: New York Minute

---------

"Well, that was a waste of time," Mike said angrily slamming the door of the SUV closed.

"Hang on," Barek said when her cell phone started chirping at her. Mike started the car and waited patiently for her to finish her call. "ME finished the autopsy. She wants to meet with us."

"Hopefully she'll have something for us."

---------

"Pepper spray?" Mike repeated, looking surprised, "She was pepper sprayed?"

"Maced, actually," Rodger said, snapping on a rubber glove, "I was cleaning the blood off to get a better look at the facial wounds, and noticed the smell. I took a sample of the stuff. The lab guys will have something for you sooner or later." Rodgers carefully took the girl's face in one hand and pointed to the eyes, "You can see some swelling that isn't because she got the crap beaten out of her. Eyes are red, irritated and you can smell the mace if you get close enough."

"I'll leave the sniffing dead people to Goren," Mike said, but Barek leaned over the body and took a sniff.

"It's very faint," She commented when she drew back.

"My guess is your perp maced her first and then started beating her. Mostly around the face and chest."

"Any sort of weapon used?" Barek asked, examining the many overlapping bruises.

"No, just good old fashioned fists. Thing is, notice these marks here?" Rodgers pointed to two particularly deep blue almost black bruises on the girl's chest, "They're clustered, like someone hit her repeatedly in those areas specifically."

"So?" Mike asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"So once your perp had her on the ground, they sat on her, notice the bruises down here on her thighs…"

"They pounded on her chest," Barek said in a slightly distracted tone that meant she was imagining the scene. Mike was doing the same thing, and it was no pretty.

"Yeah, but not with enough force to break any ribs, even after repeated hits. You're killer didn't have a lot of strength."

"Our killer's a woman," Mike said, startled.

"Bingo."


	8. Ambition

Author's Note: Oooo, a woman murder, nifty idea huh? A cookie to the person who figures things out first, lol. Also, Barek needs a nickname, something more personal than Barek and easier to type/say than Carolyn, lol.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Seven

Prompt: Ambitious

---------

For the first time in MCS history, someone has stayed later than Goren and everyone's surprised that it's Mike Logan who is still hunched over his desk going over files. Carolyn Barek had gone home hours ago, asking Mike if he wanted her to stay. Of course he'd told her to go, though he really wanted her to stay. Even if she was just across the way from him, it was nice to know she was there.

Now, he was alone in the squad room with Barskey and Kipkish who worked the o'dark thirty shift and something about the murder of Molly Gregory was bothering him. His card in her wallet was nagging at him. Barek had suggested it was just a coincidence, but Mike had a feeling. That sort of sixth sense long time detectives develop was telling him that his card was important. The reason why was escaping him completely.

He thought maybe it was someone who had a beef with him, some paroled criminal, but none of the women he'd ever arrest were out on parole. He'd even checked the small, skinny guys he'd arrested. Three were on parole, but calls to their parole officers revealed one was dead of a drug overdose, one was in lock up on his way back to Sing Sing and the other had a steady job. Mike called the garage where parolee number three worked and was a little annoyed to discover that he'd never missed a day of work.

So, here he was, sitting at his desk, blankly staring at a file and trying to rack his brain for a reason. Maybe Barek was right, the card had nothing to do with it. Maybe one of Gregory's friends had murdered her over a boy-friend dispute or maybe it was Gregory's lover. He'd seen cases like it before.

Mike reached blindly for the phone when it started ringing, his eyes never leaving the crime scene photos, "Logan."

"Hey, Mike," It was Barek. Mike sat up straighter, noticing something wasn't right with Barek's tone, "Are you still at the squad?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh, I think…I think someone may have broken into my apartment." Mike was up out of his seat in an instant.

"I'm on my way."


	9. Manhood

Author's Note: Well, enough of that case file crap, lol, I'm feeling shippy!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Eight

Prompt: Manhood

---------

Carolyn Barek sat on the floor, just outside her apartment while uniforms and CSU techs flowed in and out. She stared at the ceiling and sighed hard. Her apartment was practically destroyed. Everything that was breakable was smashed, the majority of the furniture was over turned, and most disturbing whoever broke in had torn her clothes to ribbions. The final insult was scrawled in two shades of lipstick over her bed: "Whore Cop."

"Barek!" Mike called from the end of the hall and Carolyn shot to her feet. He made his way through the uniforms and stopped in front of her. She was a little alarmed at how relieved she was to see him. Her hands were actually shaking. "Your okay?" He asked, carefully laying a hand on her shoulder.

"They tore my clothes up," She admitted in a shaky voice, "Mike, what's the point of tearing up my clothes?"

"Maybe they were looking for money," Mike squeezed her shoulder then steered her towards the stairs, "Come on, we'll go to that little dinner near here." Carolyn nodded numbly and let Mike take control. Someone had invaded her private space. She didn't like anyone in her space, not since Tommy. She winced at the thought of Tommy and sought more comfort. She laid her head against Mike's shoulder and closed her eyes.

He smelled like leather, bad coffee and the squad room, very comforting. He was big too, big enough to block the bad memories and new horror out of her head. Carolyn did what got her in trouble as a kid, she zoned.

"Hey, Barek," Mike said, snapping his finger before her nose, "I could carry you up the steps but it'll give the other patrons the wrong idea."

"It's okay, the cook's always said I needed a white knight," Carolyn said, blushing a little as she climbed the steps and entered the dinner. She grab a seat and didn't miss that Mike looked a little pleased with himself.

"Thanks for coming," She sighed, "I didn't want to call my parents. They'd just worry."

"Yeah, well, anytime partner." Mike ordered a coffee for him and a tea for her. "They take anything?"

"No, just broke everything. I figure I'll have to wake my parents now, see if my room's still set up." Something passed in the air between them and both looked away for a second.

"So, uh, think of anything new for the Gregory murder?" She asked and shifted them back to work, which was safe. Still, she couldn't shake the smell of leather and coffee from her nose.


	10. Blood Is Thicker

Author's Note: So there's not much known about Barek's past, so I'm taking artistic liberties here. Also, thanks for the nickname suggestions. Of course I went my own way, lol. Also, for those of you with a LiveJournal go check out my fanfiction community, Fanficobession, where I post works you can't find here on You can also request plot bunnies or drabble continuations! Alright, enough self advertising, on to the fic!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Nine

Prompt: Blood Is Thicker

---------

"So, this is your partner huh?" Eloise Barek said as she let her daughter and the large man with her into her brownstone in Chelsea.

"Mama, this is Mike Logan. Mike, this is my mother," Carolyn smiled tightly. Her mother studied Mike suspiciously.

"Ma'am," Mike smiled charmingly, "Now I can see exactly where your daughter got her good looks."

"Ah, a charmer this one," Carolyn's mother smiled, "Well, thank you for bring my little Carrie home."

"Carrie?" Mike raised an eyebrow at her and Carolyn glared.

Her mother tsked, "Only family calls her that, young man, you treat my Carrie with respect." Mike looked appropriately sheepish, but she could tell by the glint in his eye this was going to be brought up again.

"Well, thanks again for the ride Mike," Carolyn said happily, "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Yeah, just make sure the doors and windows are locked okay? And after work, I'll help you straighten up."

"You don't have to do that," She felt that odd sense of relief again at Mike's offer, "I can handle it."

"So can I." And with a whistle he was gone and Carolyn felt her mother glaring at the back of her head.

"What Mama?" She asked, turning back to face the woman who had raised her.

"He's got his eye on you." Her mother stated with absolute certainty and Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"He's my partner, he's always got his eye on me." When her mother opened her mouth to contradict her Carolyn held up a hand, "It's late, Mama, and I'd really like to get some sleep before I have to go back to work, okay?"

Her mother sighed and bustled her up the stairs, "Alright, alright, but you have to invite him over for dinner sometime. I want to know the man who's watching out for you."

Carolyn replayed what she knew about Mike before this case and then what she'd glimpsed of him during the case. "So would I, Mama, so would I."


	11. Old Friends

Author's Note: Must get back to case file. Can't forget case. Darn fluff for being so tempting, lol.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Ten

Prompt: Old Friends

---------

"Barek!" Carolyn looked over her shoulder to her partner's desk where he was getting to his feet, "Lab guys say they got a finger print match at the murder."

"That fast?" She asked as she got up from her desk.

"One of the techs owed me a favor," He explained, holding her jacket out to her and shifting nervously in a good imitation of Goren.

"The finger print isn't going anywhere," She said, almost having to jog to keep up with him.

"Yeah, but our perp might."

---------

"Because of the amount of blood we had a hard time getting good prints, but we found a near perfect one on the inside of the doorframe," The tech explained, handing over a manila file. Mike snagged it and started reading.

"Hey Barek, what was the name of that friend Gregory was supposed to meet?"

"Amelia, why?" Mike turned the folder and held it open for her.

"Meet Amelia Walters, did three years for assaulting another woman in a bar with her bare hands."

Carolyn's eyes went wide as she read, "Mike, look at her current address." Mike frowned and turned the file around to read it.

"The hell?" He glared at the typed words, "That's my building."

"I'm calling for a car to pick her up," Carolyn reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone but before she could dial anyone Mike grabbed her hand.

"No, let's get her ourselves."

"Mike, it says right there she's unstable, if we pick her up and she says something a defense attorney's going to shred us. Let's the uniforms take her to 1PP and we'll take it from there."

"This is personal Barek." And he locked his eyes with her. She wanted to tell him no. She could tell him no, but there was something in his eyes, something she'd never seen before was reaching out to her.

"Okay, but we're going to be careful about this."

"When am I not?" He grinned and Carolyn felt her stomach flutter. That was new.


	12. Choice Of Evils

Author's Note: (cues dramatic movie music) Now for some suspense building, and maybe a plot twist or two. Thanks to all my reviewers who put up with short chatpers that should all be in one massively long chapter, lol.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Eleven

Prompt: Choice of Evils

---------

"Mike!" Amelia Walters gasped excitedly when she opened the door after Mike had knocked. Amelia was a thin pale woman with a tangled mass of red hair and she seemed incredibly grateful to see Mike. "You weren't supposed to show up until seven!"

"I…was?" He glanced at Barek and she shrugged. This drew Amelia's attention away from Mike and to Barek.

"You…you didn't mention you were bringing her," Amelia said with a tone that made Mike want to step in front of Barek. There wasn't something right about this woman, all his cop senses were telling him to be careful.

"Ah, well, we got hung up at work," Mike hedged, "I just wanted to…"

"He stopped by to tell you that he might not be able to make it," Barek covered quickly.

"Well you should have called, silly," Amelia batted his arm playfully and then stroked his arm, "Maybe…you could stay for lunch?"

"Sure."

"No." Mike and Barek said at the same time. Amelia glared at Barek and tightened her hold on Mike.

"That's Barek for you, always concerned about work," Mike joked, moving closer to the door, "Why don't you call Eames, see if she can meet you for lunch? Don't want you eating by yourself, after all."

Barek kept her face impassive, but Mike knew that look, he was going to get one hell of a lecture later, "Fine. I'll see you later Logan."

"Thanks Barek." And Mike let himself be led into the apartment.


	13. Oxymoron

Author's Note: I'm in a Mike/Carolyn mood tonight. That and it's finally getting exciting! Yay exciting!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Twelve

Prompt: Oxymoron

---------

Mike wasn't exactly sure what to expect when he walked into Amelia's apartment, but what he finds isn't it. The apartment is spotless, nearly sterile except for a bookshelf in the middle of the living room. The shelves are covered in pictures, some framed, some just tapped on to any available surface. And they were all of him.

"Do you like it?" Amelia asked with extreme sincerity. She left his side and stared in wonder at the photos, "I had so much fun figuring out how to place them all."

"Amelia," He started, but she cut him off.

"I know, I know, you don't like it when I do things like this, but you're just embarrassed," Amelia waved a hand at him, "I know you're a big softy at heart."

"Yeah…yeah, you got me," Mike chuckled, "So, how about that lunch?" She looked so excited at the idea that Mike had a mental image of a three year old kid on Christmas morning. Jesus, this girl was off her rocker and fixated on him.

"Right, right, got to go back to solving the crimes," She laughed and danced into the kitchen. Mike followed, staying a safe distance from her, but still pretending like nothing was wrong. It was on his way to the kitchen table that he noticed the trash and burned pictures. What caught his attention was a partially burned photo where the only thing discernable was dark brown curly hair. Barek's hair.

"Mike," Amelia's change in tone made him stiffen, and slowly he drew his eyes away from the trash to her, "What are you looking at?"

"Sorry, just thinking about the case," He lied easily.

"The Gregory girl?"

Mike's spine got straighter, "Yeah, it's sticking with me."

"She was going to ruin you, I did what I had to do to protect you." Mike's hand slid to his gun, and Amelia's shoulder's dropped, "You can't do that Mike."

"Amelia, put your hands on the counter where I can see them."

"You just had to ruin it," Amelia glared, "Just like her."


	14. Mushrooms

Author's Note: Okay, the prompt is weird. Mushrooms? How do I do a chapter for this story with mushrooms? Read and find out!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Thirteen

Prompt: Mushrooms

---------

Outside Mike's building, Carolyn grabbed the radio from the car, "This is Detective Barek, requesting backup. My partner is with a suspect who appears to be mentally unstable."

"Available units are on their way, Detective," The dispatcher barked. A good thing she'd figured out what Mike meant by his "call Alex for lunch" comment. Hadn't she suggested they send uniforms to bring this woman in? No, Mr. Loose Canon Cop had to take her down himself. Damn it! She paced back and forth watching the third floor, waiting for some sort of sign from Mike.

The first patrol car pulled up minutes after Carolyn made the call, the second was right behind it. With the uniforms following behind her, she led the way to the third floor and the apartment were she had let Mike go in without back-up, she was going to kick herself for that later, but she stayed watching the door with the uniforms wondering what was wrong with her.

It was Mike's shout that galvanized her into action. She let one of the uniforms kick the door down and then was in, gun aimed towards the redhead, who was face down on the floor with Mike's knee in her back.

"Hey, Calvary," He said like nothing was wrong, "Mine taking this from me?" Amelia was sobbing, apologizing and begging as the uniforms dragged her away. All of Carolyn's attention was on Mike, who was cradling a arm to his chest.

"She get you?" She asked, stunned by the bright red stain spreading through the arm of Mike's suit jacket.

"Started raving about how Gregory was going to get between us and then came at me with the knife," Mike jerked his chin towards the kitchen floor where a large knife lay on the floor.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital," Carolyn placed a steadying hand on his good arm, "But you owe me for letting you go in their without me."

"Luigi's for lunch then?"

"And I get to have mushrooms." Mike rolled his eyes, but gave in because she was right, he owed her.


	15. Pride and Joy

Author's Note: And now, some shippy-ness!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Fourteen

Prompt: Pride and Joy

---------

"So, she confessed?" Barek asked him as they sat side by side on the hospital bed, waiting for a nurse to come back with a doctor to check the cut on Mike's arm.

"Spilled her guts. Apparently she's been…stalking me," The idea was still uncomfortable with him, he hadn't even noticed, "Built some sort of fantasy life about us. When Gregory started asking about me, she…"

"I know how the profile goes Mike," Barek pointed out, "She saw Gregory as a threat and killed her."

"Right, FBI profiler I'm talking to here. Must be all the blood loss," Mike joked. Barek stiffened next to him and then got up from the bed. "Something wrong?" He asked, watching her pace a little.

"Nothing," She lied but when Mike opened his mouth to persue the issue, the doctor came in. Of course the doctor came in, Mike thought, letting the man poke and prod the shallow, but long cut on his arm. He watched Barek from the corner of his eye while the doctor decided that the cut didn't need stitches, but should be bandaged. Yeah, something was definitely bothering her. He figured by the time they got back to 1PP he'd be able to get it out of her. She was still quiet when he got sent on his way and they got back in the car.

"So, what's eatin' you kid?" He asked, in his best Bogart voice.

"Nothing, Mike." Her tone said she didn't want to talk. Mike ignore it.

"Come on, Barek, something's bothering you."

"I let you go in there without back up," She muttered angrily, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You got back up, and nothing major happened, it was a calculated risk."

"It could have been something major," She snapped, and that's when he heard it, actual fear. Not your typical partner concern, but fear. Mike felt all the blood rush to his head and he was dizzy for a second.

"Look, Carolyn," He started, but she held up a hand.

"Not now, we've got to report to Deakins."


	16. Smoke

Author's Note: You know what, have some more shippy-ness.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Fifteen

Prompt: Smoke

---------

Luigi's Pizzeria was a small dive restaurant two blocks from Carolyn's apartment and it served the best pizza in New York, or so said the sign over the kitchen. After Carolyn had gotten Mike to try pizza from here, he'd been hooked. One problem was, Carolyn liked her pizza with mushrooms and Mike hated them. Yet, here he was eating mushroom pizza for this woman all because he'd done something reckless.

"CSU didn't find any bloody clothes, but they found the prepaid cell phone," Carolyn said, looking through the file on the search of Amelia's apartment, "Has her prints and then with the pictures in the trash can Carver will have an easy time getting remand."

"Sounds like a reason to celebrate to me," Mike said.

"Yeah, now I just need a new wardrobe, better locks on my door and some paint."

"You need help? I wield a pretty mean paintbrush."

"Trying to make up for being an idiot today?"

Mike grinned sheepishly, "How many times you gonna make me apologize for that?"

"Until you won't do it again. We're partners Mike, and that means if you're in a dangerous, so am I, okay?"

"Aye, aye, detective." He saluted and she rolled her eyes.

"Just show up at 11 this Sunday, and be ready for dinner with my parents afterwards." Mike nearly choked on his beer. Carolyn smiled evilly at him, "You're gonna pay for today, Mike and you're gonna pay big."


	17. Order

Author's Note: I know you M/C fans are going to kill me for this, but maybe if you'll beg enough I'll do a separate bit on the dinner. Also, Melnick is my favorite defense attorney ever.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Sixteen

Prompt: Order

---------

"That was…interesting," Mike said, sitting on the steps outside Carolyn's parent's house.

Carolyn smiled into her hot tea, "Papa's a little…boisterous."

Mike chuckled, "That's one way to put it. What was that whole thing in Polish?"

"Don't worry, nothing bad was said," Carolyn smiled, "Thanks for helping me out today. It would have taken forever by myself."

"Hey, what are partners for?"

Carolyn sighed, "Are you going to the arraignment on Monday?"

"Yeah, heard Danielle Melnick is taking the case, so I want to make sure Carver doesn't screw up."

"He already said the confession's good," Carolyn tried to reassure him, "And with what CSU got from the apartment, there's no way she'll get off."

Mike snorted, "I've heard it all before, you know. Seen it too."

"Old timer." She elbowed him in the side lightly, "Should I start collecting retirement home brochures for you?"

"Ouch, Barek, way to wound a guy's pride," Mike looked wounded and Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll recover, somehow."

Mike shook his head and drained his coffee, "Here," He said, handing the coffee cup to her, "I'll see you for the arraignment?"

"I'll be there." Mike nodded and got up from the steps. "I can call you a cab, if you want," Carolyn said, standing up.

"Don't worry, this old timer can handle himself." And whistling brightly, Mike started walking away. Carolyn stayed on the steps until he was out of sight.


	18. White Lie

Author's Note: Okay, I am working on the dinner scene, for those of you who begged…uh…asked, lol. But until then, enjoy more of this story!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Seventeen

Prompt: White Lie

---------

"Case number 59326, burglary in the first, assaulting a police officer, and murder in the second." Mike shifted in his seat as Amelia Walters stepped forward with her lawyer. Carver, looked calm and controlled as ever merely smiled politely at them both.

"A trifecta," The judge sighed, "How does your client plead, Ms. Melnick?"

"Not guilty your honor." In the gallery, Mike snorted sarcastically. Carolyn frowned at him, telling him to be quite. Amelia had always given her a bad feeling, but the woman looked even more unstable now. It could just be a night in lock up, Carolyn thought, but something wasn't right.

"Your honor, the defendant beat the victim to death with her bare hands, she confessed to the police and attacked one with a kitchen knife," Carver said calmly, "We're asking for remand."

"There are no witnesses to this confession, your honor, and this is my notice of an affirmative defense," Melnick fired back, holding up a notice, "My client is legally insane."

"Sane or insane, she still attacked one of the detectives investigating the case and broke into and destroyed another one's apartment."

"Remand it is then. Next case!" Mike grinned at Carolyn and together went to congratulate Carver.

"I told you Detective, nothing to worry about," Carver said arrogantly "Things went off without a hitch."

Mike opened his mouth to respond, but that was when the gunshots started.


	19. Pride

Author's Note: Cookie to the person who guesses who Amelia's character was inspired by! And also, enjoy a cliff hanger! Mwha-ha-ha!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Eighteen

Prompt: Pride

---------

Mike and Carolyn show up after the third shot is fired, and burst into the hall with their guns drawn. Amelia has both arms in front of her and two bodies at her feet. She apparently wrestled the gun away from the guards, the same guards who apparently didn't do her handcuffs tight enough.

"You bastard!" Amelia yelled, gun shakily pointed at Mike. "How could you do this to me!"

"Put the gun down Amelia and we'll talk," Mike said, circling left while Carolyn went right.

"No more talking! You never listen! Never!" Amelia's crying, but the barrel of her gun is still pointed at Mike. "If you had just gone home with me that night, everything would have been okay!"

"Amelia," Mike looks thrown by the comment, but Amelia keeps charging ahead barely pausing for breath.

"She didn't want you," Amelia's gun swings, pointing now at Carolyn, "She didn't want you and you still spend more time with her than me! I loved you! How could you do that to me?"

"It's not Mike," Carolyn says hastily before Amelia can return her focus on Mike, "It's not Mike's fault, is it, Amelia? I'm the one who keeps him from you aren't I? That's why you wrote what you did on my wall."

"Bitch, whore, cop whore," Amelia spits, "You're not good enough for him. Always looking down on Mike, like you're better. Whore!"

And two more shots ring out in the hallway.


	20. Life Choices

Author's Note: Did I kill her or didn't it? Read and find out!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Nineteen

Prompt: Life Choices

---------

Coughing hard Carolyn tried not to get in the way of the paramedic checking her out.

"Well, Detective, I think you're going to have some very sore ribs for awhile, but other than that your fine. The impact of the bullets to your vest caused a shock wave, which is why you're coughing," The paramedic said, stepping back, "You're okay to go home."

"Thanks," Deakins, who showed up after hearing one of his detectives was shot, said, "Lucky you had that vest on."

"FBI habit," Carolyn coughed, "What happened to Walters?"

"Ambulance rushed her over to Mercy, but haven't heard anything."

Carolyn nodded, "IAB here yet?"

"Talkin' with Logan," Deakins looked over his shoulder to where Carolyn guesses her partner is dealing with IAB, "You're next."

"Great." Carolyn sighed then winced when it made her ribs ache. She threw the vest on this morning for no real reason. Thank God. With it on she knew she could draw Amelia's attention away from Mike, who she knew wasn't wearing a vest. And she provoked Amelia into firing. IAB was going to have a field day with that.

"Detective Barek." Speak of the devil, Carolyn thought, as an IAB detective walked up to her, "I need your gun and statement now."

Carolyn sat up as straight as she could, "Right. Let's get this over with."


	21. Thin Ice

Author's Note: Let the tension build!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Twenty

Prompt: Thin Ice

---------

From the steps of the courthouse Mike watched as Carolyn when through the song and dance with IAB. He was pissed. Drawing Amelia's attention like that. Provoking her into shooting. Mike's hand clenched at the memory of Carolyn's body snapping back from the impact of the bullets. In an instant he'd seen Max in a pin box and heard Phil telling him about his new desk job. He was not going to lose another partner to gunfire, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"I've given you two the day off," Deakins said, walking up to him. Mike nodded stiffly, trying to reign in his fear and anger. He was not going to snap at Deakins, that would be stupid. Like purposfully provoking someone with a gun stupid.

"She's alright?" Mike jerked his chin in Carolyn's direction. She seemed to be handling the IAB detective, and the paramedics weren't rushing her to the hospital. Not that those facts were helping Mike with his anger any.

"Some bad bruises, sore ribs," Deakins shrugged, "She's fine. Look, take her home, would you? She seems a little on edge." Mike wanted to shot about being on edge. He was on edge. He had just watched his partner get shot and had expected her to die. He was the one on edge, not Carolyn.

"Fine, sure, alright." Mike walked away, heading for the ambulance where Carolyn was. He waited until IAB was finished with her and then stepped forward.

"I'm taking you home."

"I want to check on Amelia," Carolyn said stubbornly, and Mike tried counting to ten.

"Deakins told me to take you home. We'll call the damn hospital if you have to know how she is, but I'm taking you home, no arguments, got it?" Carolyn opened her mouth and Mike glared hard. Finally she nodded and followed him.


	22. Divorce

Author's Note: More tension! More drama! More excitement than you can shake a stick at.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Twenty One

Prompt: Divorce

---------

"The hospital says she made it out of surgery," Mike said as he walked back into the living room where Carolyn sat with an ice pack to her ribs, "One of the two guards made it, but the other one died on the way."

"Damn," Carolyn leaned back into the couch.

"You're lucky it's not you," Mike snapped. The guard had a vest on too. Amelia had shot him through the throat. He'd bled out before help could arrive. The other guard had been shot through the shoulder. Too bad Mike's shot hadn't killed Amelia.

"I was wearing a vest, Mike," Carolyn closed her eyes, and winced. Mike's tenuous hold on his temper broke.

He slammed a first onto the coffee table, "Oh yeah, that means you were completely protected!" He yelled, "She could have shot you through the head, neck, hundreds of places! You put your life at risk for what?"

"Mike, I don't want to talk about it," Carolyn glared at him. Mike stopped in his tracks. For a moment he looked like he was going to say more.

"Fine, fine, we won't talk about it," Was all he said and then stormed out. She winced when he slammed the door closed. Carolyn sat there, her ribs aching and then swore quite eloquently in every language she could think of. She knew what she did was stupid, IAB and her sore ribs had already told her that. She wasn't about to let Mike get shot. She's saved his life and gotten yelled at for it. Probably was going to get yelled at her actions by IAB too. She groaned, she had to fix this, didn't she?


	23. Working Mom

Author's Note: Oh look, shippy-ness is coming back. Yay!

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Twenty Two

Prompt: Working Mom

---------

Carolyn sighed and pounded on harder on the door to Mike's apartment, "Stop acting like a three year old and open the door, Mike!" She growled when another storm of knocking when unanswered.

"How can I apologize when you won't open the door?" She leaned her head against his door and sighed, "Mike, please, I don't want to say this where your neighbors can hear. Please let me in?" She waited a minute and then another. She gritted her teeth. So he wanted her to grovel fine, fine she'd grovel.

"Look, I'm sorry for today, okay? Things went wrong so fast and…and you have no idea how fast a stalker can turn on their victim. I've read the profiles, seen what happens when things go wrong. Amelia was one step away from turning on you, and…she could have killed you. I had a better chance. I did what I had to. I'm your partner, it's my job to watch out for you. I'm…I'm also your friend and…and I just couldn't let her shoot you, okay?"

"Too bad I'm not inside, otherwise that last bit would have gotten you through the door," Mike's voice said from behind her. Carolyn whirled around and Mike was indeed standing behind her.

"Why aren't you home?" She said and winced at her accusatory tone.

Mike held up a white grocery bag, which clinked, "Felt like some company. Guess I've got company now though."

"I should…"

"You should come inside, we've got to talk."


	24. Baby, It's You

Author's Note: You've been waiting for this. Trust me. Oh, and angst, lots of Mike angst.

---------

Victims of Fate

Chapter Twenty Three

Prompt: Baby, It's You

---------

Mike sat on the couch next to Carolyn and handed her a beer, "I don't think I've told you about Max." Mike popped the top and sighed, "Max Greevey was my partner back at the two-seven, my first partner. He basically taught me everything about being a detective."

"He…we were nothing a like. Guy was the straightest arrow I'd ever met, and he had the best kids. Great wife too, real sweet heart. One night, he's working overtime, Max did that a lot. He had three kids to take care of, so, he's working over time. And…and he was gunned down."

He turned his head to look at Carolyn. She was studying him, probably profiling him.

Let her, he thought, might help her understand, and went back to talking to his beer bottle, "I still visit his family from time to time. My next partner was Phil Cerreta, big out-going guy. Liked opera. He had an even bigger family than Max. He was shot too. Didn't die, but he couldn't work a beat anymore. Got sent to another precinct to ride a desk."

"You get it now, Carolyn? My partners and guns never end well. I don't want to see you riding a desk and I definitely don't want to carry your casket. Let me be the first through the door, let me handle the crazies. Not because I don't think you can take them, but because I…I couldn't take what might happen to you," Mike finished in a whisper. Carolyn very carefully set her beer down, then took his and set it down next to hers.

"Mike," She said looking at her hands, "I wasn't completely honest with you. What I said…outside your door, it's true, but…but it's not the whole truth." Mike frowned at her, puzzled at her words. Then she laid a hand against his cheek and kissed him.


	25. Happily Ever After

Author's Note: Ta-da! Here we are, end of a lovely story and I successfully kept Mike and Carolyn from becoming Bobby and Alex! Yay! Amelia was based off that red-head in "To The Bone" who Mike almost went home with. Oh, and if you're wonder who Tommy is, you'll just have to read the sequel, wont you? Also keep your eyes peeled for the dinner with Carolyn's parents story!

---------

Victims of Fate

Epilogue

Prompt: Happily Ever After

---------

At 3:05 am Sunday morning Amelia Walters died of her injuries. At that time, Mike Logan, the man responsible for shooting Walters was in bed, half-asleep and feeling about as good as a guy could.

At 5:30 am IAB Detective Eric Fielding was logging a report about the shooting at the courthouse. He found that while Detective Barek's actions were questionable, she had acted within police guidelines. Unaware she was being cleared, Carolyn Barek was suggestively trying to wake up her partner.

At 11:00 am, Captain James Deakins was once again listening to Mike Logan's voice mail. He left the same message he had left half an hour earlier that he better get his ass into the office or he could catch the next ferry to Staten Island. Mike was ignoring his phone because he had a pretty woman in his kitchen cooking him breakfast.

At 4:27 pm, Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek were enjoying listening to their voice mails. In a stolen car, Tommy Spitzer crossed the bridge from Queens into Manhattan with desperation hot on his heels.

---------

Thanks to my fellow M/C shippers and reviewers: Odakota, detectivesweetheart, Antifangirl725, The Confused One, CandyFlossRain, de wolf, WeasleyGirl-Yeah, Lady Taevyn, piecesofflair, Greer Bontro, Caia, Bambi McBimbo, Jenna Luri, Child of Loki, daddyslittledefect1313, FreddyTeddy.


End file.
